Müller Grant
Müller Grant (ミューラ・グラント, Myūra Guranto) is the captain of the pirate ship Chimaera of Skylla Miniskirt Pirates Volume 6 and an executive of the Pirate Guild. Appearance Müller Grant has very long light blue hair (silver in the description) which extends far past her shoulders. The left bang of hair goes down past her neck while the wider right bang covers the right side of her face, hiding her eye. She has red eyes (possibly with a slit pupil), pointy ears and a large bust. She wears red lipstick and pink nail polish. She dresses in the outfit of a pirate captain, wearing a black coat with gold outlines and shoulder pads. A black cape with a red inside is attached to her coat. She also wears a necklace with a red gem. She wears a wide bicorn hat with the same colour scheme as her coat, skull and crossed swords in the middle on the front with gold branches either side and feathers behind the front covering the whole width. The front part of the top of her coat is open with white frills around the open section and on the ends of the sleeves. At the waist, there are four large buttons keeping the coat tightly fastened and a loose belt with a sword. Behind the waist is a white bow. Below the wait, the coat splits into separate strips with nothing at the front, exposing white leggings below . Personality & Character She has a cold and harsh personality, and will use any means to achieve her goals . Despite this, she does show respect towards worthy enemies . Background She has been active as a pirate, with a large bounty on her head, for at least over half a century, as indicated by her entry on Odette II's database which featured her picture from 50 years ago. At some point during her career, she joined the frontier's pirate guild and became one of its executives . It is possible that she was alive before the Pirate Guild was formally founded and oversaw the founding of it - she recalled the events before the Eradication War and the 100 year battlefront from where the Pirate Guild formally founded, when it was still just an information network used by people who lost their home planets. She even fought in the Eradication War . Plot Three Ships Arc (Novel-Only) Müller was one of the masterminds behind the plot to acquire the use of the Stellar Slayer and hired the scammer Jackie Kelvin in order to seize the Odette II. She and her ship were involved in the battle that ensued after the investigation of Garnet A. She led a few hundred ships to ambush the privateers at the end of the Skyler route, but organized a retreat when the 7th Galactic Empire Fleet arrived . Skull Star Arc (Novel-Only) Müller escorted Silent Whisper to Skull Star, and let them roam around until Nash boarded her ship. She took Nash along and told him about the history of the Pirate Guild, before fighting off 4 cruisers of the San Viento Autonomous Government with Chimaera of Skylla. When Silent Whisper came to take back Nash, the 4 cruisers of the San Viento fleet returned with the fleet of the large military company Arcura, the combined fleet consisting of 4 battleships, 12 mobile cruisers and 18 assault ships, originally set to attack Skull Star. Müller fought off the fleet by utilizing the fleet's poor organization and command system, blocking their communication with Skylla's electronic warfare systems and damaged them one by one until they lost the will to continue the fight Miniskirt Pirates Volume 7. Skills & Abilities Having operated as a pirate for more than half a century and being a high-ranking executive of the Pirate Guild, Müller possesses many skills which are required of a pirate captain. Relationships Jackie Kelvin Müller recognised Jackie's skills enough to hire him to seize the Odette II and wished to hire him again after paying him for the job, though she shot at him after he decided to skedaddle. Jackie doesn't trust Müller any more than any of his other clients (i.e. not very much at all). Mira Grant Müller seems to be on good terms with her elder sister Mira, and thanked Marika Kato for saving her . Privateers Though they fought each other as enemies, Müller apparently recognises and respects the abilities of the privateers, enough to later send invitations to the Pirate Guild to the seven ships involved in the battle (Bentenmaru, Barbaroosa, Karyoubinga, Sinbad, Death Shadow, Glamorous Ridis and Odette II) and also Ririka Kato . Gallery 526804-minishirtspacepirates v 6.png|Müller on Volume 6's cover Muller (V7 Character Info).png|Müller in Volume 7's Character Introduction section Trivia * Müller and her ship, Chimaera of Skylla, are featured on the cover of Miniskirt Pirates Volume 6: The Crimson Pirate Ship (真紅の海賊船). * is a German word meaning ' ', used as . is a given and surname of English origin, with several possible origins, one deriving from words meaning 'tall' or 'large'. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Pirates Category:Articles requiring plot summaries Category:Novel-Only Category:Articles requiring verification‎ Category:Antagonists Category:Pirate Captains